


Jenny of Oldstones

by Sambook009



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Doma the Dark Organization | Waking the Dragons Arc, I use the Legendary Dragon Knights because not enough stories are written about them, I was inspired by Prodicks singing "Jenny of Oldstones, If its italicized then its a flashback unless it says its a thought, This is based on Game of Thrones "The Long Night"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambook009/pseuds/Sambook009
Summary: Seeing his friends, happy and together. Yami remembers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song playlist for this are:
> 
> GoT: Jenny of Oldstones - Epic Orchestral Remake (Extended Version) (https://youtu.be/3NWMLjgGjsM)  
> "All I Want" - Kodaline (https://youtu.be/n6BwAWiHcSg)  
> "Brother" - Kodaline (https://youtu.be/1T4LiOIGV_4)  
> "Dynasty" - MIIA (male version) (https://youtu.be/sjHHXrWCyPo)

Yami slowly breathed out and felt himself relax for the first time in a week. They had done it, defeated Dartz and the Orichalcos, and freed the Legendary Dragon Knights of Atlantis.

Right now, he and his friends were circled around a campfire, toasting marshmallows, for what Joey had deemed “Victory S’Mores”. It was just the young people, Professor Hawkins had bid them all goodnight and after reminding them to keep the noise to a minimum and not stay up too late, especially Rebecca and Mokuba, then went to bed.

“Hey! Tristan, pass the chocolate bars!” Joey called as he places his gooey marshmallow in between two graham crackers before glancing to his left, “Woah! Mokuba! You want it toasted, not charcoal!”

The ravenette jerks his stick backward, barely saving his marshmallow from being burnt, “Sorry,” he said with an embarrassed grin.

It wasn’t a big shock when they found out that the younger Kaiba had never been camping before to which Joey responded, that no kid should never know the joy of S’ mores, not on his watch, and invited the young boy to toast marshmallows with them.

Of course, with the younger Kaiba also came the elder who wanted to get back to Domino City as soon as possible, but eventually gave in to his brother’s pleadings and was currently sitting next to his sibling with his laptop resting on his lap, typing away with an annoyed expression on his face, but with the slightest hint of amusement in his stormy blue eyes.

Yami didn’t know what was more shocking; Kaiba having internet in the middle of the woods or that both Joey and him were sitting on the same bench with only Mokuba to separated them, and they weren’t trying to kill each other. They weren’t even insulting each other.

He felt like he should say something, to commemorate the moment, but that would probably ruin it.

 _‘Wise choice, Pharaoh, we should just let a good thing be,’_ Yugi said through their mind link.

 _‘Agree,’_ he answers back with a smile on his face.

The ancient spirit was surprised that Yugi had given him control over their body so soon after being freed from the Orichalcols. When he had asked if the other was sure, Yugi responded that he just wanted to enjoy being in his body once again and was in no hurry to take over, and he was more than happy to let Yami take the reins.

Yami didn’t mind. He was just happy that he had his partner back. Absently his hand began to fiddle with a stone attached to a simple leather cord, a small parting gift from Ironheart and one he would deeply treasure. Because of it, he got to understand Timaeus better, and the Pharaoh now knew that he and his fellow knights were more than worthy of the highest respect he could ever give.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pharaoh, could you help me carry water, I’m afraid I’m not as young as I used to be,” Ironheart asks him. After waking up in his home, the old man told the two teenagers about what happened with the train, and in response, they told him about the lost of Yugi and how Yami wanted to make amends and get his soul back.

Ironheart then told them about a sacred valley where it could be possible to speak to wandering souls. Yami had immediately wanted to go. But the older man told him it was best to wait until tomorrow for it would be nightfall in less than an hour, and it was treacherous to walk in the darkness where anything could happen, after all, it would be a new moon that night. They would venture off first thing in the morning. Right now, they would focus on dinner and getting a good night’s rest.

“Of course, I’d be happy to help,” Yami responded with a slight smile, he silently wished for anything to take his mind off the horror memory repeating in his head of what he had done and what he had lost because of it.

_It wasn’t his creatures glaring at him with righteous anger or even Rafael’s words, but instead the voice of Timaeus that causes him to shake and realize the depth of what he had done._

_“How dare you!” The ancient dragon roar in fury, “You betray them. You betray me. You’re not worthy of my power. YOU’RE NOT WORTHY!”_

_“Please forgive me for what I’ve done to you!!” he cried in desperation._

“Pharoah… Pharaoh,” Ironheart’s voice cut through the memory. Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts, “I’m sorry, Ironheart,” He apologized quietly.

“It’s alright. There’s nothing to apologize for." The old man smiles kindly, "Would you please follow me.”

The old man led him outside to a well located a short distance from the house. Standing about five feet to the well was what Yami first thought was a birdbath, but upon studying it closer, he realizes it was a large wooden bowl that sat on top of a stone pedestal that came to his waist. On the sides of the bowl were sentences that the ancient spirit realize were written in some form of an ancient language.

“I need to fill it up again, the sun has dry up most of the water,” Ironheart said, coming to stand next to him, “Then I need to bless it again.”

“Ironheart, may I ask, what is this bowl used for?”

“The bowl itself is merely a tool used to hold the water for this.” Yami watched as Ironheart reached under his shirt and brought out a crystal. The old man looks up the stone in his hand, and toward the younger man who had visible tense up, “Do not worry Pharaoh, this is not a piece from the Orichalcos,” he reassures, and the tri-color duelist relax.

“What is it then?” Yami asks as he approaches the older man. Now that he was closer, he was able to see the difference clearer now. While the Orichalcos was also a crystal, it was more of a greenish-blue while this one was a light blue.

“This is a Memory Stone,” Ironheart said as he held it up to the sun, “My people use it to store memories that would otherwise be lost to time. You submerge it in the sacred water and then put your hand in, and it will show you the past.”

After drawing the water from the well, Ironheart pours some of it into the bowl and Yami watch as he places the stone inside before he chanted a couple of words and the water glowed for a brief second before returning to normal, “There we go,” Ironheart said when he was done.

They return back to the house where Chris and Tea were cutting vegetables for the stew they were making. Over dinner, Ironheart told them the story of the Legendary Dragon Knights and how they were born in the Dominion of the Beasts but were found when they were small children by the king of Atlantis who raise them in the palace with his adolescent son, Dartz.

The children grew up, and they were knighted and serve under the king who raised them, and when he passed the throne, they serve under his son. When the Orichalcos came and poison Dartz’s mind, they rebel against him and try to end the madness. For that, they were cursed to be trapped in dragon form during the day. Only able to change back one hour before sunset and one hour after sunrise.

What the mad king thought to be a curse turned out to be a blessing and allow Timaeus to defeat the Great Leviathan at the cost of his eye.

Despite his beast’s defeat, the evil lord would not be hindered from achieving his insane goal. He mounted one last attack against his father and the remaining Atlanteans. At the final battle for the soul of the world, Dartz was defeated. However, he manages to evade capture.

Even though the Atlanteans had won, they paid a high price at the cost of many lives, including those of the three dragon knights. However, with their death came a prophecy that the legendary dragons will return to save the world once again when their chosen duelist free them and call their name. And with that, Ironheart ended his story.

When they finish their meal, Chris shows them where they would be sleeping, which turns out to be the same room they woke up earlier, and she left after wishing them goodnight.

That night Yami couldn’t sleep.

Part of it was because he didn’t know how. After all, he was a spirit; he had no need for sleep. The second reason was that he couldn’t get Rafael’s words out of his head.

_“...The power of the Orichalcos reveals all and just as I suspected your evil, Pharaoh!”_

Rafael was right. He was evil. Only an evil person would do what he had done, sacrificing his monsters for power, and then have an innocent soul pay for his mistake. It was because of his selfishness that Yugi’s soul was taken. It should have been his soul that should be ripped out of his body and not his partner.

Knowing there was no point in trying to sleep, he got up and made his way out of the house, quietly as to not wake Tea.

“Maybe a walk will clear my head,” he thought out loud once he was safely outside the stone house, he then began to wander around until he found himself at the well where Ironheart had shown him the Memory Stone.

He walks toward the bowl and stares into his reflection, visible in the clear water, despite the lack of moonlight. Yet only seeing the face of the younger duelist, he began to miss Yugi even more. 

It wasn’t like he never experiences loneliness before. After all, he was trapped alone in the Millennium puzzle box for 5,000 years before his partner solved it and freed him. However, now it was far worse than before because now he knew how it felt not to be alone and forgotten. 

Tea was trying her best to cheer him up, and if Joey and Tristan were here, they would be doing the same thing, and Yami was deeply grateful for it, but his friends didn’t understand, they couldn’t understand. They didn’t know what it was like to have the other half of their soul literally rip out of them.

Not being able to bear to look at his reflection anymore, he closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

“You deserve this Pharoah,” a dark voice said, one that was strangely familiar. 

Yami opens his eyes and looks around but saw no one there. “Who’s there? Show yourself,” he demanded.

“I’m right here.” 

The voice… It was coming from the bowl, Yami looks down and once again saw his reflection. A dark, twisted form of it, one that reminded him of Marik back in Battle City except this one had his face on it, and on its forehead was the glowing Seal of Orichalcos.

“You deserve this Pharoah,” the other repeated with a cruel smile. “You are evil after all. You deserve to be alone, and soon, all your friends will realize it and leave you. Timaeus already did. Too bad it’s already too late for your poor weak partner.”

“Stop it!” he growls in anger.

“Why?” the other said in an innocent childish tone, “It’s the truth, and now that I think about it… If your evil now, what makes you think you weren’t evil back then when you rule all of Egypt?”

“I… No, the Ishtars-,”

 _“The Tomb Keepers?”_ His dark reflection interrupted, “They’re your servants, they’re supposed to say nice things about you.”

“Your wrong!”

“Am I?! Face it! You are such a coward that you can’t stand the idea that you are nothing but a selfish, pathetic, weak, evil tyrant!”

“I said stop it!” he screams and throws the bowl off the pedestal and spilling its contents onto the hard, dry ground.

He was breathing heavily, waiting for someone to come out after waking them up with his scream. However, no one appeared.

That’s it. 

He needed to know, and there was only one way to do it.

He made his way back towards the house and found Ironheart’s room, he thanks the gods that the door was only a blanket that hung from the ceiling and the ground was made of hard stone which prevented any creaks and groans.

Slowly he walks toward Ironheart, who was sleeping peacefully, next to his bed was a simple wooden table and on top of it laid the Memory Stone. Yami slowly picks up the necklace and looks at Ironheart, “I’m sorry,” he mouths, regret and guilt in his eyes, and quickly left the room, he would bring it back as soon as he was done.

Yami held the stone over the clear water. He didn’t know why he was hesitating. He already blessed the water; the only thing left to do is submerged the stone and placed his hand in. 

Simple.

 So what was stopping him?

It’s because… he’s afraid. Afraid of what he might learn. Afraid that Rafael and the dark voice was telling him the truth and he was evil. And if he was, then why did he deserve his memories back?

Unbeknown to him, he began gripping the stone tighter, the pain from the sharp edges bringing him back to reality. He shook his head to clarify it and made up his mind. ‘I must learn the truth,’ and with that final thought, he places the crystal in the large bowl, dip his hand into the clear water and close his eyes.

He opens them, but instead of seeing sand and the hot sun of ancient Egypt, he found himself in a large clearing surrounded on all sides by mountains and the open sky above, which was starting to turn dark. Behind him was a stone castle that was carved into the side of the mountain and out the main gate clothed in armor and with a large battle-ax in his hand--walk the owner of the Memory Stone.

Yami was caught, _‘Oh well, like they say better to ask for forgiveness than permission,’_ he thought.

“Ironheart I-,” he began, but the old man pass through him as he wasn’t even there, ‘Oh right, this is just a memory,’ the Pharaoh thought and watched as the old man was joined by his granddaughter who like her grandfather was wearing armor.

“Do you see them?” Ironheart asks as he gazes upon the horizon, the sun setting over the mountain ranges. The young girl shook her head before she exclaims, “There!” and pointed at the sky. Both man and spirit lifted their heads to look in the direction in which she was pointing, and Yami heard a dragon’s roar.

He watches as the three Legendary Dragons flew closer and land on the ground in front of the small group with a loud thud before they were enveloped in bright blinding light and in their place stood a trio of knights.

Ironheart took a step forward, “Timaeus, Critias, Hermos,” he greeted, “Tell us how close are they?”

“Less than two miles away,” Critias answer.

“An how many?”

“About 100,000,” Timaeus said.

Ironheart nodded, a grave expression on his face, “We need to go over our strategy one final time and get the soldiers in position,” he said as he turned around and started heading toward the castle, the rest following him silently.

The scene changes, and Yami found himself in a large cave where a group of people surrounds a stone table that had a map carve onto its surface. Among the faces were many that he knew, such as the three dragon knights along with Ironheart and Chris.

“Darzt is coming here, so we had that to our advantage,” Critias said as he pushes a piece that had a picture of the Orichalcos forward on the table map.

“How far are they?” a man asks, who Yami recognizes as he’s very own Celtic Guardian.

“They should be about less than a mile away by now. The rocky terrain helped slow them down,” Timaeus answer as he gazed at the assembled forms, “You all know what to do when he gets here. Critias will be at the front with the cavalry, King Ironheart, and I will be with the army, and Hermos will be in the air,” he said before Ironheart took over.

“Critias and the cavalry will be the ones to meet our enemy on the field, followed by Hermos with the flyers and then Timaeus and I with the army,” he said, “Are we all understood?”

The others gave him nods of agreement, to which the old king responds with a curt nod, “Alright, it’s time.”

The scene shifted, and this time, Yami found himself in a stone cavern that was brightly lit by torches and was sparsely furnished. He looked around and saw women, children, and the elderly huddled together. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Do not worry. You will be safe here,” Hermos reassure a young woman with a kind smile who was holding a baby to her chest as he leads her into the cavern.

“He’s right, dear, you and your baby will be safe here,” an old woman spoke soothingly as she walks to the mother and drapes a blanket around her shoulders to which the younger women smiled gratefully.

Hermos watch them, and Yami noticed that the knight had removed his helmet. “Do not worry; all of you will be safe here. This cave is located in the heart of the mountain, and there are guards posted outside,” he informed them.

“Thank you, Ser Hermos,” an old man said with a small bow, and the others echo their gratitude.

The knight gave them a smile and short nod before turning to leave but stop in his tracks. Yami look at what had captures the brunette’s attention and saw it was two young girls. 

The older of the two was hugging, the younger, humming something, and when she finished, she let out a sad sigh, “I wish I knew the words,” she spoke softly, “And then I could sign it to you the way Mama use too.”

“I know that song.”

Both girls look at the knight who had spoken, “That song you were humming, I know it,” Hermos explains, “Would you like me to sing it for you?”

The older sister looks at the younger, who nodded eagerly before turning back to the knight and gave him a small nod of her head.

Hermos smile and held out his arms, “May I?” he asked.

The smaller girl went from the arms of her sister and into the teenager who had taken a seat on one of the available chairs. The little girl closes her eyes and leans against his armored chest while her sister sat by his legs with the knight’s helmet in her arms, listening quietly as the knight began to sing.

**_“High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts."_ **

The song was somber and mournful, but nevertheless beautiful. 

Yami watched as the people gather closer to hear the melody better, and by the time Hermos had sung the last verse, the little girl in his arms was fast asleep.

The knight slowly got up and handed her to one of the mothers, gently as to not wake her from her slumber. He took his helmet back from her sister, who whispers, “Thank you,” which he responded with a smile and places the piece of armor back on his head. He left the cave with a final smile, and the scene changes yet again.

This time Yami found himself in the courtyard as people finish lighting torches for the sky had gone completely dark. In front of him was Critias with a stoic expression on his face and his helmet in his hand, giving orders to two soldiers before sending them on their way. Yami watched as a small girl who couldn’t be any older than Rebecca walk up the blonde with a look of purpose on her face.

The little girl tugs on the knight’s cloak in order to get his attention, “Ser Critias?”

The tall man looks down at the girl with a flash of shock and surprise on his face, most likely wondering why she wasn’t in the shelter with the other children, “Yes, little one?”

“I’m lost. I don’t know where to go.”

Critias’ face softened, “Well, that depends on where you want to go.”

“I know I’m a child and King Ironheart said all children have to go to the shelter,” the small girl began before she cried, “But I want to fight!” at the knight silence, she continues, “Both my parents were warriors and they were heroes and I want to fight just like them. I want to help protect everyone like you and Ser Timaeus and Ser Hermos and the king and the princess.” she finishes.

Critias smile, “That’s good to hear,” he said, “You know, all the people who can’t fight are going to be in the shelter, and my fellow knights and I would feel a lot better with you there to protect them.”

The little girl looks at her feet for a second and then at the knight with a look of determination on her young face, “I’ll defend them then, you can count on me.”

The older man gave her another smile,” I know we can.”

The little girl grinned and ran off, the blonde watching her go as she ran into the doorway that led to the shelter just as Hermos was walking out.

The scene shifted yet again.

This time he was on top of the castle wall, next to him were the three knights, all helmetless, the light of the torches reflecting off their armor. Together they watch wordlessly as soldiers march out the gates.

After a few moments filled with nothing, but the sound of marching footsteps, Timaeus broke the silence. “We almost forgot Hermos, here,” he brought out a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a simple piece of string to prevent it from unwrapping itself.

Hermos look at the other with confusion as he received the package and undid the string.

“We had the cook make it for you,” Critias said as the brunette began unwrapping the paper, “It’s not much.”

Inside was a small cake.

“Happy birthday Hermos.” Timaeus gave him a warm smile.

The confusion change to happiness, “You remember.”

“Why wouldn’t we? We might be in the middle of a war, but it’s not every day the youngest of us turns sixteen,” Critias spoke before he pulls his lips into a smirk, “Honestly, Hermos, are you already losing your memory to old age?”

“Jerk,” Hermos snapped although there was no malice in his voice.

“Foolish puppy.”

“Enough you two,” Timaeus scolded them, although there was a touch of amusement in his voice. 

“Sorry,” Hermos and Critias said in unison.

Making sure that they had truly stopped, Timeus brought out a small candle which he lit with a nearby torch and placed it on top of the small cake, “Make a wish.”

The brunette let out a small laugh and blew out the candle. Afterward, Critias took the sweet and a small dagger from his side, which he uses to cut the cake into three equal parts and handed a slice to each of his fellow knights.

Hermos began to hum after he finished his slice in two bites, a content look on his face. Yami recognized the tune. It was the same one the young girl had been humming for her sister.

“You seem awfully cheerful, considering we might die in less than an hour,” Critias stated.

“Why wouldn’t I be I happy?” Hermos answer with a soft smile, “I got to eat birthday cake with my two favorite people in the world.”  

Timaeus smiled before he asked. “Tell us, Hermos, what did you wish for?”

Hermos was quiet for a second before he answered, “Home.” That caught the attention of his fellow knights, “I wish that when the war is over, we can go home.”

“We will,” Timaeus said, “When the war is over, and we won, we’ll go home. I promise.” Critias nodded in agreement.

They were interrupted by the sound of a horn blowing.

“It’s time,” Timaeus said, and with a shared nod, the three knights went on their separate ways, and the scene changed.

This time Yami found himself outside and watched as Critias mounted a black stallion and rode it forward, followed by a large cavalry made up different types of beasts.  

“What do you mean I’m staying here?!”

Yami turned and saw Chris standing in front of Timaeus, her bow in her hands, and a shocked expression on her face.

“It’s what your grandfather wants,” the knight responded calmly, “He wants you to defend the castle from within its walls.”

“But he’s out in the field, I should be with him, fighting beside him,” Chris argued stubbornly.

“He’ll be fine, both Critias and I will be with him along with the cavalry and most of the army, and Hermos will be watching over him from the sky.”

“And what if that’s not enough?!” Chris exclaimed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, “What if he gets injured or worse killed? All because I wasn’t there to protect him,” she wiped away her tears angrily, and her expression fell, “He’s the only family I have left, I already lost my mother and father, I can’t lose him too,” she said in a soft, quiet voice.

“It’s because of that he doesn’t want you to go,” Timaeus said and then placed a hand on her shoulder, “He too doesn’t want to go without you, but he knows that if he falls in battle then you will be queen and need to lead your people, but you can only do that if you live.”

Chris remained silent as she mulled over the male’s words, before giving him a short nod, “Very well then, I will stay here,” she stated, the knight gave her a nod as well and turned to leave.

“Ser Timaeus!” Chris called out, and the knight turned to look at her, “I wish you luck, and please tell my grandfather I love him, and I’ll see him when it’s over.” 

The knight gave her a smile and a nod, and once again, the scene shifted.

This time he’s watching from the air, a harpy passed him followed by its pet dragon. Down below, the calvary stands at the very front of the castle. Critias was leading them with his sword in his gloved hand, and to Yami’s surprise, Skye, Chris’s pet wolf, was next to him.

Behind the cavalry was a large army made up of different duel monsters, and in front of them was Timaeus and Ironheart, who also had their swords drawn out.

Standing on the castle walls was Chris with the other archers, all with their bows in their hands and an arrow already pulled out, waiting to be fired. In case the enemy got past the others, they were ready to fire at them, to protect the innocent hidden inside the castle’s stone heart.

A familiar roar, one he knew well from all the time Joey had played it and the one time it was used to save his life, drew his attention to the sky where the last Atlantis Knight, Hermos, was mounted on a Red Eyes Black Dragon and he too had his sword drawn out. All around him, other winged creatures hovered.

For once, it was utterly silent as they waited; the night air was filled with anticipation.

Then in the distance, they heard a sound coming from the darkness. The sound of marching and as the minutes passed, the marching grew louder.

“They’re coming,” a young soldier behind Timaeus whispered fearfully.

“It’s going to be okay,” the knight hearten him, “Stand your ground.” 

The young soldier gripped his sword more firmly but gave the other knight a firm nod. Timaeus nodded back and turned his attention back to the field.

Finally, they saw it--a great army. The biggest Yami had ever seen made up of Orichalcos Soldiers and  Gigas heading right towards them, and at the front, riding on a white horse was Dartz. When the evil man saw them, he flashed them a wicked smirk.

“Kill them all!”

The mad king’s voice rang throughout the field, and with a collective roar, his soldiers launched forward. The ground shook as the enemy came closer,  100 yards… 90 yards… 80 yards.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Critias kicked his warhorse, and it gallops forward, and the cavalry followed. Dirt was kicked up from the horse’s hooves as they charged forward, Skye ran next to the blonde knight. Both armies rushed forward, and with a mighty crash, they collided.

The next scene was a dark one. All around him, both man and beast fought. 

Critias cut through the Orichalcos Gigas as if they were made out of butter. While he was occupied fighting an Orichalcos soldier tried to find a weakness in its armor and avoided getting hit by its curved blade, a Gigas charged forward into the knight’s horse, knocking both beast and rider to the ground.

The knight tumbled onto the dirt, losing both his sword and his helmet and lay dazed for a second before he rolls to his left, scarcely avoiding getting cut in half by the soldier he was still fighting. Critias grabs his sword and thrust it up through the evil soldier’s throat as it let out a roar of triumph, thinking it would finally kill the dragon knight only to have a blade penetrate it.

The Orichalcos soldier fell, and four more took its place. By now, the knight had gotten back on his feet but was now surrounded. He began blocking and dodging the enemy blades. Unbeknownst to him, another was sneaking up from behind.

“Look out!” Yami yell in vain.

Critias managed to push the other four back and turn just as the evil soldier was about to bring its blade down, but it stops abruptly and slumps to the ground.

Behind its corpse stood Timaeus brandishing his sword. He, too, had lost his helmet, “Critias in front of you!” he shouted. The previous four were now joined by three more.

Seven blades were raised and about to be brought down on the two knights when their wielders were destroyed by a dragon’s fiery breath.

The two Atlantis knights, along with Yami, looked up and saw Hermos fly through the air, cutting down enemies with his sword while Red Eye breathed fire on the Orichalcos creatures turning them into ashes.

Out from within the enemy’s ranks, four Orichalcos soldiers push what resembles a giant crossbow. One of them grabs an arrow formed out of black iron, the length and width of a spear and put it in place before shooting it into the sky.

The arrow penetrates the Red Eye’s chest, the resulting force nearly forcing Hermos off. It was followed by another which tore through the dragon’s wing, and a third pierced its throat.

The dark dragon screamed as it fell, blood flying from its wounds, and the knight fell with it. It crashed into the ground, throwing its young rider off. Hermos struggled to get up and staggered forward, towards the fallen beast. Blood was flowing from a wound on the side of his head, somewhere during the fall, he had lost his helmet.

Falling to his knees next to the dragon’s head, he placed a hand on its muzzle where blood was dripping from its jaws. “It’s okay. You can rest now, thank you,” Hermos comforted it, “I hope we have the chance to meet again, in a better life.” Red Eyes let out a small whine before it closes it crimson orbs and became still.

Hermos, closed his golden eyes and press his forehead to the noble beast head in a silent goodbye. With only a second to mourn, the knight got up from the dragon’s side and once again joined the fight.

The scene changed, and the morning sun’s rays were appearing in the sky, it seemed the battle was over. Timaeus stood alone and surrounded on all sides by the bodies of fallen warriors, both enemy and friend alike. The knight was breathing heavily and looking dead on his feet, blood and grime covered his face and armor. 

Ironheart approached him and caught him just as the knight collapsed, “Where are they? Where are Hermos and Critias?” Timaeus asks, his breath coming out in shallow pants

The old man looked at him with deep sorrow, “Timaeus they’ re-,”

“Please,” Timaeus softly interrupted him, “Please take me to them.” 

With a nod of sufferance, the old king places the other’s arm over his shoulder, and together they slowly walk forward.

As they made their way through the masses toward a circle that had formed, creatures great and small bowed to the two. He even saw among them the same soldier Timaeus had encouraged, hurt and tired, but alive.

Chris was also there, her eyes were red, and when she saw the pair, tears began to fall once again, and the princess buried her face in the neck of her pet wolf, who’s grey fur was stained with red blood.

The crowd parted before them, each with a look of pure grief, and when they move, Yami understood why.

In the center of the circle laid the bodies of Hermos and Critias side by side. Their armor was bloody and with large gashes on it. On Critias’s neck was a long slash, and on Hermos’s head was the deep cut he had received when he was thrown off the dragon.  
   
With Ironheart’s help Timaeus knelt in the small space between them, he reached out with both hands and gently placed one on each of their faces and softly stroke their cheek. 

“Wake up,” Timaeus whimper, “Please wake up. We won, we get to go home now.” He was met with silence.

He then lifted them up and hugged them tightly. Anguish sobs began wracking his body as the onlookers could do nothing but watch as they heard the heartbreaking cries.

Seeing Timaeus’ grief, Yami remembered something Kaiba told him during their first duel.

_The ancient spirit finally felt his rage boil over after seeing the other two Blue Eyes summon to join the first._

_Kaiba had torn up his grandfather’s most precious card right in front of him all because the old man wasn’t willing to give it up to someone who already had three of the exact same card. How much more selfish could a person get?!_

_“Why do you even need three?!” Yami yell in anger, “Why not just have one and destroy the other two, just like you did to my grandpa’s card!”_

_Kaiba rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic Yugi, I’m was doing him a favor.”_

_“By destroying his most precious card?!” For the brunette that was a new low, hiding his greed under a mask of selflessness._

_“Not the old man, the dragon.”_

_“...What?”_

_“A dragon alone in the world is truly a terrible thing.”_

Yami hadn’t understood Kaiba then. He did now.

Ironheart stood silently watching the knight grieve, his granddaughter had walked to him and buried her face in his chest, hiding her tears from sight.

Timaeus’ sobs slowly died down, and when they did, he gently laid Critias and Hermos back down before he places a soft kiss on each of their foreheads. He leaned back, eye red, and a broken expression on his face.

Gently Ironheart moved his granddaughter to the side and stepped forward, placing a kind hand on the knight’s shoulder, “We need to get you to the healers, they might still be able to heal you.”

Timaeus shook his head, “Thank you, Ironheart, but I wish to stay here,” he replied quietly and gave the old man a sad smile. “I belong with them… In life and in death.” 

Ironheart looked like he wanted to say something, but instead closed his eyes and breath out, and when he opens them, he gave the knight a nod.

Timaeus smiled his sad smile and crawl over Hermos and laid on his side next to the brunette, his breathing even more laborious than before. Yami knew that the only reason the knight had lasted this long was because he had hoped that the other two might still be alive, but now that hope was destroyed.

With a peaceful smile, Timaeus closed his eye, and with a final breath, the last dragon knight died.

Yami could only watch in shock and sadness; he wanted to scream, “No! You can’t give up! You can’t just lie down and die! You have to live! The hero is supposed to live!” and yet he knew it was no use.

“I watched them grow up,” a voice said from behind him that caused him to jump, “I watched them become Knights,” Yami turns and saw it was Ironheart, the one from his time. He knew it to be him from his face. It was older--sadder--more worn from the world. “I never thought I’d watch them die."

“I’m sorry,” Yami couldn’t meet the other’s eyes as shame filled him, “I had no right to take the stone.”

Ironheart shook his head and looks at him, “No, I am sorry.” Yami looks at the older man, perplexed. “I should have told you that the stone only shows you the memories of the person it was created for, in this case… Me.”

“I still had no right to take it without your permission,” Yami maintained.

“I’m actually glad you took it,” Ironheart replied, “Now you know why Timaeus was furious with you. All those monsters you sacrificed when you played The Seal of Orichalcos. He fought with them. I fought with them. They had his friendship and respect, and you dishonored their memory.”

Hearing the old king's words filled him with even more shame than before. Ironheart was right, he didn’t respect his cards, and for that, he paid the ultimate price, the loss of his other half, and their trust.

“Do you think Timaeus will ever forgive me?” the ancient Pharaoh wondered quietly.

“I knew Timaeus. He was noble and brave with a good heart, same as Critias and Hermos” Ironheart reminisces, “He will forgive you, but first you need to earn his forgiveness.”

Yami nodded. He will. He will apologize and try to become worthy of wielding the Dragon Knight Timaeus card once again. Especially after witnessing Timaeus in person, however, something puzzled him about the Atlantis knight.

“I still don’t understand,” Yami started, “I know Timaeus was seriously hurt, and there was a high chance he wouldn’t have made even with the healers... Still, he could have fought harder to live, but instead, he just… Gave up.”

“I thought so too,” Ironheart admits, “I thought he was being selfish by not choosing to continue living, but I chose to respect his wishes." His face turns bitter, "It seems it is true what they say… _A dragon alone in the world is truly a terrible thing._ ” 

Kaiba’s words echoed back at him.

“You see, despite being mortally injured, Timaeus didn’t die from his wounds… He died from a broken heart.” Ironheart said with grief in his voice. It seems that even though it’s been 10,000 years, the pain was still there.

Yami remained silent, allowing the old man a moment to mourn. After a couple of minutes, he asks, “Should we head back?” already turning to leave.

“Not yet,” the other answered, “There is still one memory you must see.” 

They both gaze forward, and the scene changed before them.

The sun was now high in the sky, and the old king was standing in front of an unlit funeral pyre holding a burning torch in his hand. His granddaughter was standing next to him, along with Skye. All around them, funeral pyres were consumed by flames as they burn the dead. It seemed this one was the last one, and when Yami step forward, he discovered why.

On top of the stacked wood were the three dragon knights. Timaeus had been moved from Hermos’ side to lay between him and Critias. They had been cleansed from all the blood and grime, and their swords were in their hands, pointing downward. The only things missing were their helmets. Despite the battle marks on their bodies and armor, all three had a serene expression. They almost looked like they were sleeping.

All around them, Duel Monsters moved closer, and when they had all gathered, Ironheart strode forward, he seems to have aged ten years. The old king looks down at the three fallen knights, with grief on his grizzled face.

“Thank you,” he said, “You can rest now.” With those final words, he lit the funeral pyre and stepped backward. Slowly the blazes rose up in the air. The only sound was that of the crackling flames. 

“King Ironheart,” a gentle voice call. Both ancient kings turn to look at the person whose voice they heard and saw it was the Dark Magician Girl. 

“Yes?” Ironhearts answers. 

She approaches them, “I’ve come here to ask you, please allow me to take them with me.”

Ironheart look at her, bewildered, “May I ask where?”. A question Yami also wanted an answer too. 

The Dark Magician Girl only watches the burning pyre with saddened green eyes.

“Home."

Hearing her response, the old king nodded and step to the side. She walks forward as tears began to fall from her eyes and stand before the burning wood. The magic-user moved a close hand to her mouth and whispered an enchantment before she held her fist to the flames. 

“Noble Timaeus, Wise Critias, Loyal Hermos, you have done your duty, and now it’s time to come home.” She opened her hand and revealed what looked like snow in the center of her palms before she gently blows it into the fire.

The fire turns blue and all who were gathered, watch in awe as the three spirits of the dragon rose from the flames and with a mighty roar, they flew into the sky where they disappear into the ribbons of colorful lights.

“You brought them back to life,” Chris said happily.

Dark Magician Girl gave her a sad smile and shook her head, “No young princess, I merely free their souls from their human body. They have returned to the Dominion of the Beast’s where they will be encased in ice so time can not ravage them.”

She moves her gaze to Ironheart, “There they will wait forever if they have to. For the three chosen ones to free them. I regret I can not undo Dartz’s curse, but at least I can do that for them.”

The Dark Magician girl turned from the old king and once again stared at the burning flames that had now returned to their standard color.

After a moment of silence, Ironheart asked, “Do you know who the chosen ones are?” 

“I only know one.” was the spellcaster’s answer, “He will be a great Pharaoh who saved his people.”

Yami jerked his head up. She was talking about him.

“Do you know his name?” the old king asked while the other king took a step forward. Was this it? Would he finally know his name after so long?

“Yes… his name is-”

Yami blinked and found himself back in the present, his hand still in the bowl of water, and when he pulled it out, he was surprised to see it wasn’t wrinkled as he thought it would be. It almost seems like no time has passed at all.

He then realized… He was back.

“What?! No! I must know,” he started to repeatedly pull his hand in hand in and out of the water, the rapid movement of his hand causing the liquid to spill everywhere. Some of it had even landed on his shirt, but Yami didn’t care to busy desperately trying to get back to the memories.

“There is no point in doing that anymore.”

The Pharaoh looked at the other monarch in shock. “No. I have to know. She was about to tell me my name. I have to go back.”

“You can’t. The memories are no longer there.”

That froze him.

“What?”

“They’re gone.”

Shock turned to confusion. “But the Stone...” He trailed off. What did Ironheart mean? ‘They’re gone,’ how was that even possible?

“Once the person it was meant for sees the memories, the stone becomes an empty vessel once again,” was the Atlantean king’s reply.

Hearing that caused Yami to feel even worse than before. He already lost everything important to him.

Yugi… his friends… Timaeus and the other’s trust and now he lost his one chance to know his name. Unless…

“Ironheart. You were there… Please. You must tell me my name.”

“I’m sorry, Pharoah, but in order for the stone to remember, the original holder of the memories must forget,” the old man said with genuine sympathy. “I could not tell you, no matter how much I wish I could.”

The young duelist felt his last bit of hope vanish. Was this what Timaeus felt when he lost the other dragon knights?

He now understood.

From seeing the memories of the ancient battle, he saw that Hermos and Critias were to Timaeus what Yugi was to him. The other part of his soul and just like him, the knight had lost his other half as well. Without them, what was the point to keep going on?

However, unlike the dragon knight, Yami still had the chance to make things right. To bring back the people closest to him. To see them again, happy and together.

Timaeus hadn’t. 

The thought fills him with sorrow.

“Here, Pharaoh.”

Ironheart held the Memory Stone to him, and it only took a second to understand what the other wanted.

“I can’t… this belongs to you.”

“It belonged to me,” the older king corrected. “Now it belongs to you.”

After a minute of staring at the stone, Yami slowly reached out and took it. He held it reverently in his hand.

“Fill it with new memories… Happy memories.”

The Pharaoh looked up from the crystal in his hand and gazed into the wise eyes of the other and made a silent oath. From one king to another.

He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

He was brought back to the present by a familiar tune.

“Joey,” Yami call and the blonde stop humming and turn his attention toward him, “Yeah Yugs?” he answers.

“Your humming.”

“Oh is it bothering you? I’m sorry, I’ll stop,” Joey said with an apologetic look.

Yami shook his head, “No,” he said, “I was just wondering where you heard that song?”

The blonde rubs the back of his head and flashed him a sheepish grin, “Well you see, it's gonna sound crazy, but it came to me in a dream,” he told him. “It’s was actually the same night I got the Claw of Hermos.”

The ancient spirit nodded in understanding, “Would you mind singing it?” he asked.

The blonde looks at him, surprise, “Uh Okay,” and then turn toward the group, “Just a warning, I want to apologize in advance if my singing is terrible.”

Kaiba looked up from his laptop, “If your singing is as good as your dueling, we should all run for the hills,” he said with a smirk.

Joey growl, "Jerk!" he snaps.

"Foolish puppy."

"Enough you two," Yami instinctively said.

Mokuba rolls his eyes at the pair, “Yugi’s right, enough you two.” The young boy then focuses his attention to the blonde next to him, “Ignore him, Joey,” he said referring to his brother who had gone back to his laptop, “I want to hear you sing.”

“Us two,” Tea said while Rebecca nodded. “Me as well,” Duke added.

“Come to think about it, I’ve never heard you sing,” Tristan realizes, “An I’ve known you the longest.”

“You didn’t know I could cook either until Duelist Kingdom.”

“Touché.”

When all was quiet, the blonde began to sing the familiar song, one that had not been heard for 10,000 years.

_“High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most.”_

All of them were silent as they hear Joey sing, even Kaiba had stop typing and look up from his laptop.

_“The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

_She couldn't remember their names_

Yami couldn’t remember their names either, the ones from his ancient history, the ones who had been closet to him. He didn’t even know his own name.

_They spun her around on the damp old stones”_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

He didn’t remember anything from before Yugi has solved the puzzle, only the darkness accompanied by loneliness.

_And she never wanted to leave,_

_never wanted to leave_

He knew what was going to happen once they returned to Domino City. They would go to the museum and unlock the secrets of his past and once he learns his true name, he would be able to finally enter the Afterlife.

But that would mean leaving his friends behind, leaving Yugi behind. He just got him back, he couldn't lose him. Not again.

_Never wanted to leave,_

He knew it was fate and that it was his destiny to return, but when the time comes.. Would he be ready to leave?

_Never wanted to leave._

 


End file.
